


How Swiftly We Choose It

by Linsky



Series: Gravity [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyler is seriously the dumbest, Voyeurism, gay revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/pseuds/Linsky
Summary: Tyler’s always liked watching other guys guys get turned on. It’s not, like, a gay thing. It just makes sense.





	How Swiftly We Choose It

**Author's Note:**

> This started largely as an excuse for porn, and then it grew a bit. Be warned: Tyler is super dumb in this, to the point of being a total creeper (see: non-consensual voyeurism). Also, there’s some pressure about labels, but it’s mostly a reaction to the EXTREME DUMBNESS.
> 
> This is technically a sequel to [So We Just Hold on Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225833), but you probably don't have to read that one first.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://linskywords.tumblr.com/)!

Tyler’s always liked watching other guys guys get turned on. It’s not, like, a gay thing. It just makes sense: Tyler knows what it feels like when a guy’s dick gets hard, because he has one. He doesn’t know what it feels like to be a girl and have your pussy get wet or whatever. So of course he’d get more turned on watching a hard dick than a wet pussy. It’s so obvious.

“It’s not ’cause I want to bang him,” he explains to Brownie one time, when they’re watching porn together. “It’s like, it reminds me of when people want to bang _me._ ”

Brownie looks super skeptical. His cock is still soft, which means he must be doing something wrong, because the guy on the screen is getting super into it. “There’s no one else there.”

“Okay, so it reminds me of jerking off or whatever.” Tyler looks pointedly at Brownie’s cock. “You do jerk off, right?”

“Yes, dickmunch,” Brownie says, “I do jerk off. “ And he starts jerking off, which makes Tyler feel better. He doesn’t want Brownie’s cock to be defective.

“Like, look at that guy’s cock,” Tyler says. He’s kind of breathless now, from the jerking off, and shit, this guy has a ridiculous cock, long and thick and gleaming. “It’s like, it’s got to feel good, being that hard and—and wet, and…” He trails off, because the guy is smearing his precome over the head of his cock, and this was just such a good idea. No way Brownie doesn’t get it now.

Brownie’s still making a skeptical face. “Maybe I’m just not as egotistical as you are.”

“What’s not to love?” Tyler says, running a hand over his own abs, and Brownie smacks him over the nipple. Tyler doesn’t care, though. He knows he’s right.

The point is, it’s not weird, whatever Brownie says. Tyler’s pretty sure most guys do it. Obviously when he wants to have sex with actual people in real life, it’s with women. Looking at guys is a totally different thing, like…like visualizing or whatever: the shit they do before games to get themselves to score goals. Tyler will be grinding with a girl in a club, super hot, and he’ll think of the way some guy was panting and moaning on a porn vid the night before, and it helps him get that way, too. Or maybe he’ll look at one of the other guys dancing near them, and that’s like modeling, learning how to do it right by watching someone who’s already got it.

Tyler gets way more turned on when he can watch a guy who’s already popping some. What can he say? He’s a good imitative learner.

It’s the same in Dallas. Tyler doesn’t go out as much as he did in Boston, maybe—the team’s pretty chill, and he doesn’t have other bros here—but there’s plenty of guys on the team worth looking at. Take Jamie Benn—he’s so fucking shy about everything that has to do with sex that it’s extra good imagining him turned on. Like, if Jamie’s acting hot for something, it’s because he can’t help it, not because he’s pretending or showing off or something. Of course, that means Tyler’s never actually _seen_ Jamie acting hot for something, but that’s okay. Tyler has a good imagination.

And then there’s Jordie. He makes Tyler feel kind of edgy at first, like he won’t put up with any crap. Then Tyler starts thinking about how Jordie’s probably all intense with a girl, really puts it to her hard, and that makes it better when Jordie teases him and calls him out on shit.

Tyler thinks about it the first time he hooks up with a girl in Dallas: first about how Jamie would do it, fumbling and awkward but, like, so hard because he couldn’t help it, making these sounds like they were being torn out of him, probably. And then he thinks about how Jordie would do it, forceful, really making the girl feel it, and he finishes way before he means to. Which is embarrassing, but, like. It feels _awesome_.

After that Tyler decides he wants, like, more data for it. The next time they’re out after a game, he finds this super-hot girl for Jamie to dance with, and at first it’s good, watching Jamie put his hands on her back. Then it stops being good, because Jamie’s obviously not into it—and that’s just sad. There’s no reason Jamie shouldn’t be into it.

He’s probably just not visualizing it hard enough. Tyler’s a big believer in letting other people benefit when he’s turned on—it’s only fair—so he dances up to Jamie after the girl is gone. “Hey, Big Benn,” he says, putting his hands on Jamie’s hips and swiveling them with his own a little. “She wasn’t doing it for you?”

“Um.” Jamie ducks his head and—is that actually a blush? He is seriously the most ridiculous. “I mean…I guess she…”

“Maybe you need the right inspiration,” Tyler says, and presses his hips against Jamie’s. He’s still got a little bit of a semi from watching Jamie with that girl at first, and honestly it feels pretty good to press it against something.

Jamie jumps back like he’s been burned. “Um,” he says again, and then he, like, _flees_ the dance floor. The next time Tyler sees him, he’s slumped in the booth next to his brother.

Man. Tyler has his work cut out for him here.

He tries to enlist Jordie in it a couple of days later. “So, Jamie’s kind of a prude about sex, eh?” he says to Jordie when they’re in the Benns’ apartment without Jamie.

Jordie’s face does this amused thing that Tyler’s never sure what it means. “Is he?”

“He, like, totally runs away anytime anyone mentions it, don’t be dumb,” Tyler says. “We gotta help him with that.”

Jordie’s face does some more weird stuff. “I really don’t think we do.”

“Why, is he already getting some?” Tyler asks. He has a hard time picturing it. Well…no, actually, he can totally picture it. It would be super hot. It just seems really unlikely.

“He does okay,” Jordie says, and then he won’t give Tyler, like, _any_ details, which is totally unfair. Tyler needs to be able to evaluate the situation for himself.

He figures he can still do some stuff to help Jamie, though, so he makes out with a couple of girls where Jamie can see him at a club that Friday. When he looks over, Jamie and Jordie both are both watching him, which is awesome—he’s probably helping both of their games tonight. The second time he looks, though, it’s just Jordie, and that’s good but less good. Jordie doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who needs the help. Tyler keeps going with the girl until both of them are watching again.

Then he keeps an eye on Jamie for the rest of the night, but Jamie doesn’t even try to pick up. Jordie is so full of shit.

They have this intense string of games after that, and Tyler doesn’t forget about the thing where he wants to help Jamie get laid—definitely not—but sometimes it’s a lot of work to go out, and it’s easier just to hang out at the Benns’ apartment when they’ve been working so hard on the ice. Tyler’s always hung out with his teammates, but the Benns are a better hangout situation than he had with anyone on the team in Boston. Like, he likes both of them, obviously, and the thing where they’re brothers and live together means he can just hang out and be part of their brother thing or whatever without having to do a lot of work to break the ice, which is like a shortcut to awesome bro-ship. Jordie makes Jamie not nervous and Jamie makes Jordie really fun in this chill way, where, like, they’ll tease each other but it’s obviously not mean or anything, even when Jamie squawks about it and tries to wrestle Jordie off the couch. It’s pretty great.

There are other ways Jamie and Jordie are different from Tyler’s other bros, like how they’re weirdly polite. Not that Tyler is, like, _rude_ or anything, but he never used to bother with shit like texting before he went over to a buddy’s place. He and his buddies would always just show up at each other’s places whenever they wanted, and if they caught each other with a girl or jerking off or whatever, that was just extra hilarious. But Jamie and Jordie said shit early on like _text us when you’re going to be over_ and _yeah, six is good, just text us first_ and so Tyler started doing it. It doesn’t suck or anything.

There’s this one day in November where he forgets, though. He remembers when he’s in the elevator, and then his phone must be in his apartment because it’s not in his pocket, and he could go down and get it, but, like, they told him at practice this morning that he should come over for dinner. Plus their door is unlocked. It probably won’t be a big deal if he just goes in.

They’re not there, though. Tyler’s super bummed, and he’s about to turn around and go home to be bored for a while, but then he remembers that their front door was unlocked. Plus, Jamie’s bedroom door is shut, so probably Jamie’s in there after all, taking a nap or whatever.

Score. Tyler loves it when he can crash other people’s naps. Tyler goes up to knock on the door all soft, so that if Jamie’s asleep he could just slip in without waking him, but before he can, he hears this noise.

It’s a little noise, like a gasp. And, like, maybe Tyler shouldn’t assume stuff about it, but he totally knows noises like that, and that noise means Jamie’s jerking off.

Tyler grins all broad and leans in to hear better and maybe knock on the door anyway and see if he can catch Jamie at it. Like, Jamie could still finish or whatever—Tyler’s not an asshole; he’s not gonna jerk-block him—but maybe he could make Jamie do the really funny bright-red blushing thing he does, or maybe he’d even let Tyler watch. That would be super hot. There’s basically no downside here.

When he leans in, though, the noises from Jamie’s room don’t sound right. Like, he doesn’t think he’s wrong about the gasp, but there are other noises, wet smacking ones, like kissing, and, and, holy shit, does Jamie have a girl in there?

Tyler does a fist pump, because _finally._ He’s definitely not gonna knock now. He’s not gonna mess up the one lay Jamie’s had in weeks, probably. He does move in to hear better, though, and yeah, that’s a thousand percent the sound of kissing. Tyler can totally imagine it: Jamie’s tongue in some girl’s mouth, the dumb faces Jamie would probably be making, his eyes closed because it would feel so good and he couldn’t help it. Probably he’s getting hard against the girl’s leg. Tyler wonders if she’s letting him rub off against her, if Jamie has his dick pressed against her hip. Tyler’s seen Jamie’s cock soft, in the showers and whatever, and even if he’s not a grower, that’s a pretty impressive bulge he’s got to be sporting there. It probably feels really good against her, like, if she’s grinding on him.

There are some more wet mouth sounds on the other side of the door, the really good kind that mean the kissing’s getting serious, and then Jamie says—raggedy, breathless—“Fuck, _Jordie._ ”

Tyler startles so hard his shoulder hits the doorframe

He freezes and waits to see if they heard him. Apparently not: there are still sounds coming from the other side of the door, those wet slidey smacking sounds. And these little moans, desperate ones in the back of the throat, high like Jamie’s voice, and it’s Jamie and Jordie in there and they’re—they’re _kissing_.

It’s super weird to think about, in a way that makes Tyler’s body feel hot like he just stepped out into the Dallas sunlight. But also it kind of makes sense. The thing where it’s better to look at a guy’s cock, because you know how it feels when it gets hard—Tyler can see how maybe it would be even better with a real-life guy in front of you, showing you that he’s turned on, instead of just watching one in a porno or whatever. You could be right up close to it.

It seems so obvious now, this huge thing that Tyler should have realized years ago and somehow didn’t. Of course it would be better with the guy right there with you. Tyler feels dumb for thinking he had to teach Jamie and Jordie what he knew, when actually they know way more than he does.

They seem like they’re really good at it, too, judging by the sounds from the other side of the door. Jamie’s still letting out those little throat-catching moans, and now Jordie’s talking to him in this deep, rough voice. “Jame,” he says, this panted-out word that makes it sound like he’s being fucking ravished. “The way you looked today, that goal in the scrimmage—fuck, it got me so—”

“Yeah?” Jamie asks. He sounds really breathless, so that Tyler has to press his ear against the door to hear properly.

“Wanted to drop to my knees right on the fucking ice,” Jordie growls out. “So hard in my jock, you don’t even know.”

“I know, in the room after—when you. When you looked at me—”

“I get you hard?” Jordie asks, and Jamie moans, long and loud. “You have trouble hiding it, sneaking into the shower, cock thick and heavy between your legs, knowing I wanted it in my mouth?”

Jamie makes this little whimpering sound that is definitely an acknowledgment, and, and, holy God, was Tyler ever right about them being good at this. 

“You want it now?” Jordie asks, voice dropping lower. “You want me on my knees, your cock in my—”

“No,” Jamie gasps out, and Tyler almost makes a noise of protest. How could he not want—“No,” Jamie says again. “Want you to fuck me.”

Oh shit. Okay, that’s a good reason.

“Yeah,” Jordie rumbles, and then their sounds get farther away, like they’re moving from the door to the bed. It’s still plenty loud, though, especially the way Jamie’s gasping. Tyler wonders if Jordie’s touching him _there_ yet. Jamie seems really into what’s happening, whatever it is. The noises he’s making sound kind of startled, and every once in a while he gives this moan, like Jordie’s just done something that feels fucking amazing.

Tyler can picture it: Jordie’s fingers inside Jamie’s ass. Twisting, maybe, fucking in and out, shiny with lube, Jamie arching into it. Because Jamie’s totally arching into it. Tyler would bet a million dollars. Jamie fucking _loves_ this.

There’s this sucking noise happening now. Jamie’s making these little squeaks. Maybe Jordie’s mouth is on Jamie’s cock, after all. Or…

“Fuck, your nipples,” Jordie says, and oh, fuck, Jamie’s _nipples_. They’re always super noticeable: visible through so many of his shirts, hard and tight, and sometimes Tyler wonders if that means he’s turned on, or if he’s just cold, and if they’d be sensitive anyway, if someone brushed against them, like, accidentally…

“’M so ready,” Jamie mumbles. “Come on. Just—”

“Gotta finish stretching you out,” Jordie says, breathless, and Tyler bets Jordie’s so hard for it right now. So hard. He must want inside Jamie so bad. And Jamie wants—Jamie obviously wants—

“It’s been like a week,” Jamie says. “Come _on._ ”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Jordie says, and then Tyler can’t hear anything for a minute, and then someone’s breath punches out, and Jamie starts making this _sound_. This sound like Jordie’s dong something to him that feels so good he can’t help it. “Yeah,” someone says again, Jordie, probably, and then there’s this slapping sound, over and over, stroke after stroke. Jamie starts making this wailing noise that is just. Fuck.

“That good?” Jordie asks. “That good, baby?”

“Yeah, you fuck me so—” and then just this moan, and Jordie groaning with him, and a quick rabbit-fast series of thrusts till Jordie says “Gonna—” and Jamie shouts and Tyler comes all over the inside of his jeans.

He sags against the wall after, panting, as the sounds from inside the room get quieter. It’s basically, like, the best orgasm he’s ever had.

***

He gets out of there and goes downstairs and cleans up pretty quick, once he has his brain back. Then he lies down on his bed and thinks about what he just heard and jerks off two more times. 

Like, it never occurred to him that it would be so much better with another guy right there, but _obviously._ That shit Jordie was doing—talking to Jamie, telling him how he feels, that would make it so much more—and then being able to actually feel it. Fuck. Tyler thinks about Jordie’s hard cock grinding _inside Jamie_ and comes for the second time.

Tyler needs to figure out a way to get a piece of that.

He thinks about just asking them, but. People get really weird when you ask about stuff like that. They also get weird if you just try stuff, so he probably shouldn’t do that either. Like, maybe Jamie and Jordie would be cool about it—they obviously get the idea of it way better than most people Tyler knows—but Tyler doesn’t want to fuck it up, so he just keeps hanging out with them like normal while he figures out what to do.

It’s super hard to hang out with them like normal, though, because now he gets turned on by, like, everything. Jamie will just, like, brush up against him in the kitchen while they’re cooking and Tyler will go hot all over and have to stop chopping the red peppers. ’Cause it’s Jamie’s body, and it reminds him of how Jamie and Jordie use each other to get turned on, and it’s _awesome_ to feel like that but it’s making it really hard for Tyler not to do something dumb.

He snuggles with them a lot in the meantime. They’re really good at snuggling, too. Tyler’s starting to think the Benn brothers are good at _everything_.

They watch the Blues play the Wild one night when they don’t have a game, and Tyler sprawls across the couch with his head in Jordie’s lap and his feet in Jamie’s. It’s always a tough choice, which direction to lie in: Jamie will sometimes give him head scratches, which are excellent, but he’s also good at wrapping a hand around Tyler’s ankle in a way that feels super grounding. Jordie’s less likely to sink his hand into Tyler’s hair, but he’ll flick Tyler on the ear as part of conversation and pull on the strands of his hair and sometimes cup his hand around Tyler’s head and just hold on, really strong. So if Tyler’s feeling sleepy and wants to be soothed, he’ll put his head in Jamie’s lap, and if he wants to get riled up he’ll put his head in Jordie’s.

Tonight he doesn’t want to be soothed. His blood is thrumming from their hands on him, and every time Jordie flicks a patch of skin he gets a jolt down his spine. He’s definitely sporting a semi here. It’s pretty great.

He’s not planning to say anything tonight. He hasn’t figured out a way to do it that isn’t going to sound all awkward. But during the second period, Jamie’s thumb brushes softly back and forth against his ankle, and Jordie gets a handful of his hair and tugs when they’re arguing about the power play, and Tyler decides that he’s totally been overthinking this. Like, powering through awkwardness is what he _does._

He waits till the second intermission and then he says, “Hey, so. That shit you guys do together.”

There’s a period of like ten seconds where he can feel them getting it. They both go really tense, muscles tightening up under Tyler’s head and feet, and—uh-oh. Both of them stop touching him. That’s a bad sign.

“What shit we do together?” Jordie asks, his voice guarded, though Tyler can tell he’s trying to sound casual.

“You know,” Tyler says. They probably thinks he’s going to be weird about it. “The shit you were doing in Jamie’s room, a couple of weeks ago.”

“What do you mean?” Jordie asks.

“I’m not going to be weird about it, dude,” Tyler says, rolling his eyes, and then rolling over, so they can see his semi if they look. “It was super hot.”

“You mean—” Jordie says, sounding strangled, just as Jamie shoves Tyler’s feet aside and crosses the room to the window.

Tyler sits up a little, startled. Okay, so they’re being weirder than he thought they would. “It’s not, like, a big deal,” Tyler says.

“Not a—” Jamie says, his voice high, and Jordie cuts him off with a, “Hey. This is gonna be okay.” Then, to Tyler: “Did you tell anyone?”

“No.” Tyler wrinkles his nose. Why would he tell anyone?

“Okay. Are you planning to tell anyone?” Jordie’s voice is all measured, like he’s trying to be super reasonable or something.

“No, I mean, not really,” Tyler says. Other people are dumb about this stuff most of the time.

“Okay then,” Jordie says slowly. “So…did you just want us to know you knew?”

“Oh. No.” They definitely don’t get it yet. Tyler puts on his best smile and slouches back against the arm of the couch, so that his semi will be more visible. “I wanted to join in.”

Jordie’s eyes go really wide. Like, it would maybe a little bit funny how wide they go, if Tyler weren’t so worried about how the conversation is going. Jamie makes a strangled noise from across the room, and Jordie looks over at him for a second before looking back. “I’m sorry,” Jordie says, still in that super reasonable voice. “You want to _what?_ ”

Tyler makes a face at him. “I want to join in. Obviously.” He waves a hand at Jamie. “You guys have a pretty sweet setup here. I want in on it.”

Tyler has no idea how he could be any clearer about this, but they still don’t seem to get it. They’re both staring at him now: Jamie’s actually turned around, and he’s looking at Tyler all weird.

“Hey, come on, I get it,” Tyler says. “You don’t have to, like, worry you’re going to freak me out.”

“We’re not—” Jamie’s voice sounds all choked and shit, even though Tyler just told them he was cool with it. “Tyler, we’re— _brothers._ ”

“So?” Tyler says. “That’s just, like, more convenient.”

He’s starting to be a little worried Jamie’s going to pass out or something. His face is all gray. “Would you—would you have sex with your sisters?” Jamie demands.

“What? No. Ew.” Tyler wrinkles his face up. That’s just… _no._ “Don’t be disgusting.”

“Then how is it not disgusting that Jordie and me—”

“It’s not sex if it’s guys,” Tyler says. He can’t believe he has to explain this to them.

“Ooookay,” Jordie says. “Let’s, uh—look, Tyler, that’s a really great offer,” he says, and Jamie makes this high-pitched protesting noise that Jordie ignores. “Why don’t you let us talk about it?”

“We’re not going to—”

“Yes. We are,” Jordie says to Jamie, his eyes going kind of dark, and when Tyler looks at Jamie his cheeks are pink and a little charge goes off in Tyler’s belly because…they’re going to talk about him like—

Yeah. This is the way he hoped the conversation was gonna go from the beginning. “Sure, take your time.” He makes sure to move slowly and stretch a lot when he gets off the couch, so that they can get a good view of the way his cock is pressing against the front of his pants. “And have fun,” he adds, throwing them a wink before he goes out.

***

He goes down to his apartment and jerks off, thinking about that look in Jordie’s eyes and the flush on Jamie’s cheeks and what they’re probably doing right now. Probably they’re talking about how it would be with him, if all three of them were in a room together getting hot and hard, and Tyler’s cock is already leaking when he puts his hand around it.

He gets a little worried the next day when Jamie and Jordie are kind of weird at practice. Not their hockey, their hockey’s fine, but when they’re not playing, Tyler keeps catching Jamie looking at him and then looking away really fast when Tyler looks back. And Jordie’s not really looking at him at all, until he finally does and he throws Tyler a grin.

The grin is a fucking relief. Tyler doesn’t want to have messed up his friendship with these guys. He thinks he was clear about being cool with the shit they do together—but maybe he needed to say it more times? They’ve probably gotten slack for it in the past. Lots of hockey dudes are super dumb about stuff like this—Tyler knows from experience. Tyler wouldn’t want them to think he was teasing them, or, like. Calling them gay or something.

He has some team shit to do in the afternoon, and then he’s not sure what to do about dinner—he’d normally go over to Jamie and Jordie’s, but he’s not sure if things are still weird. They haven’t texted him or anything. He waits for a while, and then he sends, _hey should i come for dinner or_

It takes like ten minutes, but Jordie finally texts back. _yeah def, give us an hour?_ So that’s…good, probably.

Tyler doesn’t know what they do during that hour, but he knows what he imagines them doing.

Jamie’s the one who opens the door when Tyler goes up, and he’s obviously still freaked out. He won’t even look Tyler in the eyes. “Hey,” Tyler says, as friendly as he can, because this is, like, even worse than when Tyler first arrived. Then Jamie was shy but in a fun way, where a good joke would pull him out of it and make him laugh like the sun was breaking over his face. This Jamie looks terrified. “Hey, we good?” Tyler says.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Jamie says. His cheeks are pink. “I was—yeah, we’re good,” he says, and he, like, _brushes_ his hand against Tyler’s shoulder blade. That’s the only word for it. It’s not a pat or a slap or anything, and it’s, like, the least suggestive area of the body possible, but it makes Tyler all tingly because it’s Jamie and that touch means something. He smiles at Jamie, and Jamie duck his head some more. He’s worrying at his lip, which makes Tyler stare at it, and Tyler thinks about maybe—

“You guys gonna make me cook on my own?” Jordie calls from the kitchen, and they both jump.

Dinner is weird but good. It’s like they’re in this bubble: they’re not talking about any of the stuff from yesterday, but it’s all there, in a really great way. It’s there in the way Jamie passes the salt and fumbles when Tyler’s fingers brush his, the way Jordie teases Jamie with more energy than usual, the way Jamie’s eyes are bright when he snipes back. It’s there in the way they all smile and laugh a lot and the laughter bubbles at the base of Tyler’s spine.

“So,” Jordie says once their plates are empty. “You want in on the stuff between Jamie and me.”

Tyler’s mouth goes wet. He can’t talk for a sec, so he swallows and nods.

“We talked about maybe—a trial run,” Jordie says, meeting Jamie’s eyes. “You mess around with us, we see how it goes?”

“Yeah,” Tyler says, then again, less rough, “Yeah.” He grins at them. He’s been thinking about this so much, and—“Sounds good to me.”

“Now?” Jamie asks, hesitant, and fucking yeah, Tyler doesn’t want to wait.

His whole body feels buzzy as he follows them to Jamie’s room. It’s way better than, like, knowing he’s going to have sex with a woman—that’s old hat by now. This is, like, a totally new kind of way to get off. Like jerking off, which is already awesome, but times ten thousand.

He’s hoping they’ll dive into it once they reach the bedroom, but instead shit gets awkward. Jamie’s hovering, like he doesn’t know what to do with his body, and Jordie isn’t doing much either, just standing there, and, man, does Tyler have to do all the work here?

He puts his arms over his head and stretches back, letting them see his whole body, including his crotch where his pants are getting tight. “So how do you guys usually start?”

“We usually, uh.” Jamie’s face is seriously so pink. “We usually—kiss,” he says, his eyes going to Jordie, and Tyler likes the sound of that.

“Okay,” he says, going up to Jamie. Jamie looks startled, and he flinches a little when Tyler puts his hands on his arms. Tyler figures Jamie’s not turned on enough yet, so he lets his head tip back a little and his lips part, and that works: Jamie’s eyes drop to his mouth right away, and he sucks in a little breath. Then he leans forward, his lips brushing against Tyler’s.

Oh fuck. Tyler was so not wrong about what a good idea this was. Jamie’s kiss zips through his body, and he expected this to be different from kissing a girl, but not this different. Jamie’s tongue licks into his mouth, making everything hot and fuzzy and urgent. “Yeah,” Tyler says into Jamie’s mouth, or tries to, and it’s a good thing he has Jamie to lean against.

Jamie’s hands stay on his waist as they separate. Tyler beams up at him. The world feels like it’s coated in this melty sticky heat, and it slows everything down when he swings his head to look at Jordie. “How do we look?” he asks Jordie.

Jordie’s eyes are wide, his pupils blown. “Yeah,” he says, nonsensically, and then it’s his mouth on Tyler’s.

Tyler hums happily as Jordie takes control of his head and kisses him. He still has Jamie’s arms around his waist, holding him from the back now, and the Benns should get, like, a Nobel Prize for this, because this is seriously the most fucking genius idea anyone’s ever had. A Nobel Prize for getting off. Tyler would for sure sponsor one of those. Maybe that’s what he should use his millions on.

Jamie’s mouth brushes his neck, two mouths on him at the same time, and Tyler is _so_ turned on right now. He rolls his hips so that Jordie can feel his hard-on, and then he can feel _Jordie’s_ hard-on and it makes him kind of go wobbly. Jamie steps in closer, holding him up, and there’s Jamie’s hard-on, against his ass, and Tyler can rock back and forth between them.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jordie says against his mouth, and Tyler makes an _mm_ sound because _yesss_. Jordie’s hand is sliding up his shirt. “Knew this would be amazing.”

“Yeah?” Tyler says, pushing forward into Jordie’s touch.

It’s Jamie who answers: “Fuck yeah,” he says into Tyler’s ear, low, and the way his tongue swipes the lobe sends, like, a lightning crackle down to Tyler’s cock.

“Liar,” Jordie says, a grin in his voice while Tyler tongues at his lip. “Jamie thought this might not be a good idea.”

“Didn’t think—it would be a bad idea,” Jamie says, while Jordie’s tongue finds Tyler’s. Jamie’s hands are lower now, holding Tyler’s hips against his own, and the press and roll of his cock against Tyler’s ass feels awesome even through their jeans. “Just didn’t think you were gay.”

It takes Tyler a minute to catch up to what they’re saying, and even then, he’s distracted enough that he just laughs. “’Mnot _gay_ ,” he says, half into Jordie’s mouth.

Jordie starts mouthing at his jaw. Jamie’s tongue is back on his ear. “Okay, or bi, or whatever,” Jamie says, breath tingly on his earlobe.

“Very funny, I’m straight,” Tyler says, tilting his head so he can press into both touches at once, and then the one behind him is gone. “Hey, come on,” he says, craning his head to see what happened to Jamie.

Jamie’s just looking at him. “What do you mean, you’re straight?”

“I mean I like girls.” Tyler tries to push back into Jamie’s touch, but Jamie’s standing too far away.

Jordie’s stopped sucking on his jaw, too. “You like girls and guys,” Jordie says slowly, like he’s asking.

“No, what the fuck, why do you think I like guys,” Tyler says, moving forward to try to get to Jordie’s mouth again, but Jordie steps away, too. Tyler turns around to see them both staring at him. “What the fuck?”

Jordie exchanges a look with Jamie, then looks back at Tyler. “I think you’ve just got us kind of confused,” he says. “You’re…straight?”

“Yes,” Tyler whines. Why are they not making out right now?

“But you want to…” Jamie waves a hand between himself and Jordie. “With us.”

“Obviously.” Tyler doesn’t know why they don’t get it. This is not hard. “I shouldn’t have to explain it to you guys. Look at what you were doing with each other.”

“Yeah,” Jordie says. “Because we’re gay.”

“Well, I’m gay,” Jamie says. His cheeks are pink again. “Jordie’s kind of bi.”

Jordie makes a tilty hand motion and says, “Eh.”

“You’re not _gay_ ,” Tyler says to them. “You’re normal.”

There’s another of those glances between them. “We’re not _not_ normal,” Jamie says. “But we definitely get off with, you know.” He ducks his head.

“No, but that’s normal,” Tyler says. “It’s like—” He waves his hands in the air. “It’s like, it’s better to see someone get turned on when you know what it feels like, right? So a girl, it doesn’t feel as good to, like, watch. But when you see a guy, or like you guys do it, where you’re, like, touching him—”

“Yeah,” Jordie says, dragging the word out. “That’s gay.”

“Is not,” Tyler says.

“Tyler,” Jamie says. It’s sort of his serious captain voice, and Tyler’s bummed out, because it’s starting to look like no one’s going to be touching his cock anytime soon. “What would a guy do that would make him actually gay?”

“You know,” Tyler says. They should just, like, get this without him needing to explain. “They wear, like, super tight jeans, and mesh and eyeliner and shit, and go to clubs where everyone’s gay.”

“To meet guys, right?” Jordie says. “For sex.”

Tyler shrugs. “Well, sure, but—”

“That’s the thing that makes them gay,” Jamie says. “The sex with the guy. Like we were going to have.”

“That doesn’t count,” Tyler says.

Jordie’s eyebrows go way up. “Doesn’t _count?_ ”

“Well, yeah, it wasn’t going to be, like, _sex_ ,” he says. “You have to be gay to have sex with guys.”

Jordie’s eyebrows are still up by his hairline. “Well, then,” he says, taking a step back. “Good thing two of us are gay, since it sounds like we’ll be the ones having sex.”

Jamie’s head snaps around to Jordie. “But—”

“No, no.” Jordie crosses his arms. “If I’m going to be having sex, it wouldn’t be fair to do it with someone who wasn’t gay. Guys who aren’t gay can’t have gay sex.”

Tyler’s starting to get worried here. “Hang on,” he says. “Are you saying we can’t—”

“Well, I don’t know,” Jordie says. “We’re going to be having _sex_ , so. If you’re not into guys…”

Tyler shoots a silent plea to Jamie, who shrugs, looking deeply uncomfortable. “I mean,” he mumbles. “If Jordie doesn’t want to…”

“This is so fucking stupid,” Tyler says. “Obviously we all want to—”

“What?” Jordie asks. “Have sex?”

“Do what we were doing before,” Tyler says. “Get off. Come on. You were, like, super into this.” He runs a hand down his torso, towards his pants where his cock is still a visible bulge.

Jordie doesn’t even look. “Yeah, well. I’m holding out for sex now, so.”

Tyler looks at Jamie again.

“Sorry, Tyler,” Jamie says. “I think you’d better go.” And Tyler looks at him disbelievingly, but his face doesn’t shift. He’s standing next to Jordie, the two of them not even moving, and—well, okay, fine. Tyler doesn’t need them. Not if they’re going to be so fucking dumb about it.

***

He goes home to his apartment and has, like, the angriest jerk-off ever. He’s not planning to enjoy it at all, but then he starts thinking about how maybe the two of them picked up where they left off with him, and it’s actually super hot and he’s mad about how hard he comes.

He wants to call Brownie about it after, to yell, but he told Jamie and Jordie he wouldn’t tell, so he can’t even do that. But the next day they fly to Detroit, and Jamie and Jordie don’t even look at him on the flight, and Tyler decides he can probably talk about it without naming names. He has to yell at someone about this, and it sure as fuck isn’t going to be his mom and sisters.

“Let me make sure I’ve got this,” Brownie says when Tyler’s done ranting. His voice sounds kind of weird; maybe Tyler caught him at a bad time. “You tried to hook up with two gay guys, and they wouldn’t because you wouldn’t say you were gay?”

“They’re, like, not even gay, they just think they are,” Tyler says. “It’s so fucking dumb. They were so fucking hung up on this one idea.”

“Dude. You should have just said you were gay.”

“Ugh,” Tyler says. “ _Brow_ nie.”

“What,” Brownie says. “You were gonna get some, right?”

“Yeah, but, like—”

“And it’s not like it would have been a lie,” Brownie says.

“Hey. Shut the fuck up,” Tyler says, sitting up from where he’s sprawled on his hotel bed.

“Whoa,” Brownie says. “I’m just saying. You are a little, right?”

“I fucking am not,” Tyler says. He frowns at the opposite wall. Why is Brownie even—

“Dude, you made me watch gay porn,” Brownie says, laughing.

“It was not,” Tyler whines. He _explained_ this already. “It was a guy getting off, that’s not, like, _gay,_ you do it—”

“Yeah, but I don’t watch other guys do it,” Brownie says.

“Yeah, ’cause you’re lame,” Tyler says.

“No, actually, because it doesn’t turn me on,” Brownie says.

“Yeah, ’cause you’re—”

“No. Ty,” Brownie says. His voice sounds weirdly serious now. It makes Tyler shift uncomfortably on the mattress. “Like, I watch a guy jerking off, and it actually does nothing for me. I don’t get hard.”

Tyler makes a scoffing sound. “All guys get hard when they watch someone jerk off.”

“No, they _really_ don’t,” Brownie says. “You know that, right? The only people who get turned on watching a guy jerk off are people who are into guys.”

This room is way too hot. Tyler wonders if the heater is broken or something.

“Do you even watch girls?” Brownie asks. “Like, if a girl were getting herself off in front of you, would that be hot for you?”

“I don’t make girls get themselves off,” Tyler says. He always does that, when he hooks up with them. He’s good at it.

“No, I mean, like, in porn,” Brownie says. “You watch a girl touch herself, like, get all slick, start moaning, that do anything for you?” 

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Tyler says.

“Okay,” Brownie says. “Well, that’s what I watch. Girls getting themselves off, or each other off, or whatever. Guys don’t do it for me.”

“Yeah, what-the-fuck ever,” Tyler says. “Just because I can’t teach you my tricks.” But he doesn’t think his voice sounds right when he says it.

They get off the phone pretty fast after that, and Tyler gets out his iPad and opens a private browser window and types in, _girls porn._ He watches a video of this chick with big tits moaning around her own fingers, and he wraps a hand around his dick. It’s hard to feel much, though, because—because he doesn’t know what it feels like to have a clit, so why would it feel good to watch someone touch one. That’s totally obvious, it makes perfect sense, except that Brownie said—

Brownie’s probably full of shit. Tyler thinks about opening a new window and watching a guy, but he’s not really in the mood, so he just shuts off the iPad and goes to bed. What does Brownie know, anyway?

***

Jamie and Jordie are still kind of avoiding him at skate the next morning. Not, like, rudely or anything, Tyler could probably talk to them if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to hang out with them right now. Not when they’re being weird about this.

He ends up standing next to Pevs, which is cool, since they’re buddies from Boston. “Hey,” Tyler says while they’re waiting for their turn to take the puck through the cones. “What kind of porn do you get off to?”

Pevs kind of chokes a little and then has to take his mouth guard out to cough. “Sorry?” he says when he stops choking so much.

“No, like.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “I just had a bet with a buddy about whether most guys use other guys to jerk off, so—”

Pevs narrows his eyes at him. “Are you asking if I’m gay?”

“No, don’t be a dick.” Tyler watches the puck slide between the cones. “It was just, like, his dumb idea, ignore it.”

“Yeah, okay.” Pevs is still giving him a weird look. “I mean, I’m pretty sure most guys aren’t gay, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“Right,” Tyler says, and then it’s his turn, and his hands know what to do even if the rest of him doesn’t.

***

He doesn’t ask anyone else. He doesn’t want, like, rumors or something. Even if he were gay—which he’s obviously not—he wouldn’t want people to think he was. Instead he just jokes around with the guys like normal at lunch and watches Jamie and Jordie from a distance.

They don’t act like they’re gay. They don’t flop their hands or dress funny or anything. They’re just normal.

“You want me to get Jamie for you?” Whits says, and Tyler realizes he’s been staring.

“What? No, that’s—”

“Yo! Baby Benn!” Whits calls, and Jamie looks up, then looks trapped.

“Uh, yeah?” Jamie says, his voice soft like it is when he’s uncomfortable, and now Tyler has to come up with something to say.

“Just wondering if you chewed through that t-shirt or ripped it,” Tyler says, putting on a grin, and Jamie flushes and feels for the neck of his t-shirt. His face looks kind of—and Tyler thinks about what he said, about chewing on Jamie’s shirt, about how maybe he could have done that if—

“Ooh, burn,” Whits says. “Challenging Benn’s status as style icon.”

“That’s right, I’m trying to take his place,” Tyler says, and then he wonders if that sounds gay. If maybe it sounds like he cares too much about clothes, like maybe they’ll all think—he doesn’t even know. It’s all super dumb.

It’s a long fucking day, and they lose 3-2. Tyler hates Detroit.

***

They fly back that night. Tyler sits near the front with Val, who’s watching English sitcoms and mouthing the words, and when he gets up to use the bathroom, he sees that Jamie’s sitting alone.

He’s not sure why. Jamie almost always sits with Jordie on flights. But maybe Jordie’s talking to someone else, because there’s an empty seat next to Jamie, and Tyler doesn’t think before he slides into it.

Jamie looks startled to see him. “What…” he starts to say.

“So how did you know?” Tyler asks. “When you and Jordie—”

“Sh!” Jamie says, looking around, like their teammates will be poking their heads over the seat. Tyler rolls his eyes. He’s not an idiot; everyone’s asleep, and he was being quiet.

“So?” Tyler says. “How did you?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie says in this really quiet voice. “It was a long time ago.”

He seems really tense, like he’s hoping Tyler will go away. Tyler should, probably, but he wants to know the answer. “But, like,” he says. “If you’re really, like—how did you figure it out?”

Jamie fiddles with the napkin on his tray table. “I, um. Well, I was fourteen, I guess. I was taking this girl to a dance, and—” He breaks off, looking around. “Look, maybe I shouldn’t—”

“No, here,” Tyler says, and he leans in closer, so that Jamie’s basically talking into his ear. He can smell Jamie like this, and feel his breath, and—Tyler’s not thinking about that. He just wants to hear the story.

“I didn’t know how to kiss her,” Jamie says, the “s” on “kiss” a soft puff of air on Tyler’s ear. “So I asked Jordie to teach me, and he, yeah.”

He stops there, like that’s the whole story. “He…” Tyler says.

“He…kissed me,” Jamie says, a really long pause in the middle. “It was, um.”

“Yeah?”

“It was really.” Jamie breathes in and out, a hot gust against Tyler’s cheek. They’re so close they’re almost touching. “I kissed the girl at the dance, and it wasn’t, and then I kissed Jordie again, and I—”

“You got turned on,” Tyler says, turning his head so that he can talk into Jamie’s ear. Jamie nods, hair brushing Tyler’s skin.

Jamie’s mouth is so close to his. It would only take, like, two inches for Tyler to be kissing him. But they’re on the plane, so he leans back instead.

Jamie’s pink-cheeked again, lips a little parted. Tyler can see the shiny pink underside of his bottom lip.

“And then you knew,” Tyler says, still quiet.

Jamie nods again. His eyes dart from Tyler’s mouth to his eyes. “Are you, um…”

Tyler shrugs. His lips and tongue are buzzing. “Sorry for bugging you,” he says, and he gets up to go back to his own seat. He has to walk funny from the way his pants are tight in the front.

***

He’s kind of hoping to ignore it after that. They get home, and that means normal life again, and maybe all that was just Detroit weirdness. Except that he’s still not hanging out with the Benn brothers and he’s also not jerking off because that’s all weird now.

He’s never gone more than like two days without jerking off. He makes it to three, and he should really go talk to the Benns, or something, because this is probably bad for his health, but instead he sits on his couch and plays Halo on the internet with his buddies from Juniors, and it’s Jordie who comes to talk to him.

“Jamie told me I had to come apologize,” Jordie says when Tyler answers the door.

“Yeah?” Tyler says. He’s looking at Jordie’s lips, pink and soft-looking in the midst of his beard.

“Yeah, apparently it’s rude to try to make someone else decide if they’re gay or not.”

“Oh,” Tyler says. He can’t stop looking at Jordie’s lips as they move. When Jamie was fourteen, he and Jordie…

“So, you know,” Jordie says. He comes in, and Tyler shuts the door behind him. “You can be what you want. Sorry I pushed or whatever.”

“How did you know?” Tyler asks. They’re standing in his entry hall, and he should probably stop staring at Jordie’s mouth, but whatever. “That you were, you know.”

Jordie arches an eyebrow. “Gay?”

The word makes Tyler’s stomach flip. “Yeah.”

“I thought Jamie told you already.”

“Only his side of the story.” They’re drifting toward the couch.

“Well, okay.” Jordie sits down. “He was taking this girl to the dance, right? He was, like, so fucking terrified. It was adorable.” Jordie’s face goes all fond. “He came to me, and—this is so weird.” He breaks off with a little laugh. “You know we’ve never told anyone this story?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jordie gives him kind of a weird look. “You know most people wouldn’t be cool with this, right?”

“Sure,” Tyler says. He wants to hear the rest of the story.

“I guess it’s kind of nice to—well, anyway,” Jordie says. “So I offered. I wasn’t thinking about it, you know? That I’d like it. I probably wouldn’t have done it if I had. But I wanted him to stop freaking out about it, so I kissed him and—” Jordie closes his eyes for a second, a long blink. “I mean, I’d kissed some girls before then. I didn’t hate it or anything. But when he kissed me it was just, like. This totally different thing.”

“Did you tell him?” Tyler asks.

Jordie laughs, a short burst. “Fuck no. He was my baby brother. I just, you know, kissed him, and freaked out quietly, and jerked off a ton, and figured I would never tell him except he came back from the dance all freaked out again about kissing her wrong and we, uh.” He shrugs. “I don’t know if it was technically virginities or what, but.”

Tyler’s skin feels hot all over, like it’s going to expand off his body. “Will you kiss me?”

Jordie snaps his head around in surprise. “I already kissed you.”

“Yeah, but.” Tyler licks his lips. “I want to know.”

“It’s not gonna…” Jordie quirks a smile. “I mean, yeah, sure, I guess. I don’t promise miracles, though.”

Tyler’s already breathing faster when Jordie leans in. His lips are just as soft as Tyler remembers, and Tyler thinks of baby Jamie kissing these lips and realizing shit and he lets out a groan and opens his mouth wider against Jordie’s.

He doesn’t, like, think about what it means. He just climbs over Jordie until he’s straddling his knees and they’re making out, Jordie’s hands sliding into his back pockets and cocks rubbing together through their clothes. It’s super awesome. Tyler can see why Jamie wanted to keep doing this, once he realized this was a thing.

“Stop, we have to—fuck.” Jordie cuts himself off, pulling his mouth away and breathing heavily to the side. Tyler whines and tries to lick his way back into his mouth. “No, we have to—we have to get Jamie.”

Oh. Jamie. Tyler’s on board with that. He remembers having two mouths on him, Jamie firm against his back while Jordie was against his front, and he guesses that’s enough reason to stop. Maybe.

“Fuck it,” Jordie says when Tyler rolls their cocks together—he can’t help it; he’s thinking about Jamie being here and he has to fucking push his cock against something. Jordie pulls his phone out of his front pocket, which shoves his cock really nicely against Tyler’s, wow. “Babe, can you get down here? Yeah, we—yeah. Better hurry.”

He hangs up and says, “He’s on his way.”

“But we can keep making out until he gets here, right?” Tyler says.

Jordie looks at him for a second. Then, “Yeah, fuck it,” he says, and pulls Tyler against him again.

Tyler’s lost in this happy haze by the time Jamie shows up. “What the,” Jamie says when he lets himself in, and Tyler reaches out a hand, not taking his mouth off Jordie’s. When Jamie takes it and sits down on the couch Tyler climbs over onto his lap and starts kissing him instead.

“I think he decided he’s gay,” Jordie says, and the word buzzes distantly along Tyler’s spine, but it doesn’t feel anywhere near as important as the way Jamie’s getting his hands under Tyler’s shirt. Jamie’s making these little high-pitched noises into the kiss, and his cock is hard, too, and Tyler hasn’t even gotten to see them yet.

He leans back and pulls off his shirt and says, “I want to see both of you naked.”

They stare up at him with identical dumbstruck expressions and then Jordie gets up and starts shucking off his clothes. Then Jamie gets up from under Tyler and starts doing the same thing and then Jordie says, “No, you know what, we’re not doing this here.”

Tyler whines, because Jordie just took off his underwear and _his cock is right there,_ and Tyler could, like, _touch_ it, except Jordie’s moving away toward the bedroom. Tyler looks pleadingly at Jamie, who’s still wearing his boxer-briefs, and Jamie hesitates and then says, “No, he’s right,” and Tyler has to get up and go to the bedroom if he wants to see any cocks at all.

These guys are killing him.

Once he gets there, though, Jordie’s lying naked on the bed, lazily jerking himself off, and Tyler pulls his pants off and climbs up next to him and wraps his hand around Jordie’s cock. Jordie shudders and says, “Yeah,” and that makes everything, like, a million times better, and Jordie’s cock is wet at the tip like his own gets, and then Jamie makes a noise and he’s standing there behind them with _his_ cock out, too, his hand wrapped around it, and Tyler’s going to pass out or something from not being able to touch _everything all at once._

He can’t see Jamie’s cock properly with Jamie’s hand wrapped around it like that, so he gives Jordie’s cock a last stroke and then gets up and sinks to his knees in front of Jamie to look. Jamie gasps and takes his hand off his cock and oh, it’s big and thick, more curved than Jordie’s, and it’s right in front of Tyler’s face and super hard and the end is glistening with precome.

Tyler sticks his tongue out and licks it: the shiny exposed tip, and then the soft folds of skin stretched back around it while Jamie gasps and his abs twitch. Tyler’s spit is mixing with the precome and getting all over his chin and everywhere as he tries to get as much in his mouth as possible. “Hey, easy,” Jordie says next to him, but, like, has he ever had a cock in his mouth, because this shit is amazing and Tyler can’t believe he’s never done it before. He’s sure as fuck not stopping.

He runs his hand blindly down Jordie’s torso until he gets to Jordie’s cock, and then he has one in his mouth and one in his hand, and Jordie groans like Jamie’s doing.

“Jerk off on my face,” Tyler says to Jordie, pulling his mouth off Jamie for a second. Jordie curses and Jamie’s cock jumps against Tyler’s lips a little, and Tyler gets his mouth back around it and sucks, his eyes shut and his mouth full of as much gorgeous hard cock as he can fit, and then Jordie’s cock nudges his cheek, warm and slick and right there. Tyler makes this ridiculous moaning sound and wraps his hand around Jordie’s cock.

He was right. It’s way better to touch cocks than just to look at them. Jamie and Jordie are both hard and desperate above him, their breath coming in gasps, and their cocks are full and thick and blood-hot and jerking at Tyler’s face like they want to be deeper inside him. Tyler wants that. He wants both of their cocks, wants to touch them and stare at them and watch them jerk off and feel it and smell it and taste it and…

“Oh, fuck, Tyler,” Jamie says, as Tyler moans again, around his cock. “I’m gonna…”

Yeah, Tyler wants that. He mouths at Jamie’s cock, sucks hard, and Jordie says, “Oh, oh, he’s gonna swall—”

Jordie’s words get cut off in a choked sound as he starts spurting, streaks of come shooting onto Tyler’s face and Jamie’s cock. Tyler opens his mouth to catch it. Jamie makes this wailing sound and then he’s shooting, too, filling Tyler’s mouth with slick, and Tyler’s, like, _coming,_ only he’s not, it just feels almost as good as coming, both of them coming apart onto him, their cocks spurting—

“Okay, get up here,” Jordie says, and he’s pulling Tyler up and kissing him back onto the bed, licking the come out of his mouth. Tyler gets his hands in Jordie’s hair and pushes into it, and more hands are on his chest, pushing him down, and then Jamie’s mouth closes around his cock.

Tyler shouts. He can’t—he’s had lots of blowjobs but never like—“Jamie,” he cries out, but Jordie swallows the sound. Jordie’s hands are on his nipples, twisting, and his cock is in Jamie’s throat and _holy fuck._

Tyler comes for, like, five minutes. Seriously. He’s pretty sure he’s never come so hard in his life. But he doesn’t know, because he doesn’t remember the rest of his life anymore. It’s all been blotted out by how amazing that just was.

They all lie there after, panting. Tyler can feel his heart rate coming down and his mind stitching itself back together. It takes a while before he has words again, but once he does, he says, “Is that…gay.”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Jamie starts giggling. Tyler’s lying against his chest, and he can feel the vibratioons.

“Yes, Tyler,” Jordie says solemnly. “This is gay.”

“Oh,” Tyler says, and Jamie loops an arm around him. It feels really snug, like Jamie’s got him all tucked up safe and encircled. Jordie reaches over and threads his fingers through Jamie’s and rests his chin on Tyler’s arm and grins at them.

“So, like,” Tyler says after a minute. “Can we do it again?”

Jordie’s smile broadens. “Yeah. I think we can. Jamie, what about you?”

“Yeah,” Jamie says. “For sure.”

“Maybe, like, soon?” Tyler says, and Jamie giggles and Jordie joins in, and, okay. If this is gay. Tyler’s pretty sure he’s on board with it.


End file.
